


Устами некстов и не только

by 382, fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Humor, Icons, Text Icons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/382/pseuds/382, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020
Summary: 20 шт.Используются цитаты из пьесы «Гарри Поттер и Проклятое дитя»
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Нексты: челлендж





	Устами некстов и не только

**Author's Note:**

> 20 шт.  
> Используются цитаты из пьесы «Гарри Поттер и Проклятое дитя»

1  |  |  2  |  |  3  |  |  4  |  |  5   
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
6  |  |  7  |  |  8  |  |  9  |  |  10   
|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
11  |  |  12  |  |  13  |  |  14  |  |  15   
|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
16  |  |  17  |  |  18  |  |  19  |  |  20   
|  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 


End file.
